The present invention relates to facebow systems and methods of use thereof. A facebow is a device used by doctors, nurses, or technicians to position upper tooth casts on an articulator to accurately replicate the alignment of the patient's teeth. Although traditional facebow systems are an improvement in replicating the natural bite of the patient, they are oftentimes unwieldy to work with, requiring a patient to hold the facebow apparatus to their head, and in some instances, insert a portion of the facebow into the ear canal.